Darth Beasted
"Sound like a good opportunity for violence." -Darth Beasted Darth Beasted is a Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the Shadow's Council of the Order's Shadow. His prowess with a lightsaber and hate of the Republic is unmatched. After climbing the ranks of Sith, he took on many apprentices, with many different outcomes. He now turns his attention to the new battles in space, honing his skill in the Force along with starfighter piloting. Early History Beasted was born on the world of Corellia to parents whom were Imperial sympathizers. They were killed by SIS operatives, who deemed them dangerous, when Beasted was 16. He had a younger brother, Rakille, who was taken by the Republic. These kindled his pure hate of the Republic. Beasted managed to escape to Dromuund Kaas with the aid of his parents' Imperial contacts. After being a loyal construction worker to the Empire for five years, he was discovered as Force-sensitive and shipped to Korriban for training. Rise of a Young Sith Beasted tore through his trials on Korriban and went on to dominate any assignment he was given. He achieved the rank of Lord at 23, then the became a Darth at 27. Throughout his rise, he was guided by the Sith Code and his rage for the Republic. During this time he became rivals with a young Jedi, Xev'ious. On many occasions, the Consular would evade his grasp. Beasted vowed to kill the Mirialian Jedi on their next encounter. Apprentices Time passed as the battles grew too tiresome for Beasted to get involved. Around the age of 31, He turned his attention to Korriban to ensure that the power of the Sith was prolonged. He trained multiple apprentices, of which many went on to be Lords and Darths. One apprentice, by the name Wylria, became his lover. Family She gave birth to his only son, Ed'gardo. Beasted loved his son and Wylria. Unfortunately, Wylria died soon after Ed'gardo's birth due to a run in with Republic forces on their way to Dromuund Kaas. Beasted seeked revenge and left on a mission to kill those responsible, leaving Ed'gardo to be raised by friend's family until his training on Korriban. Ragetzo During the years of his quest for vengeance, Beasted dearly missed his son, Ed'gardo. But he ran into a young scrapper by the name of Ragetzo on Cademimu. The thirteen year old proved invaluable in Beasted's quest, and was treated like a son. By the time Beasted was 38 and Ragetzo was 20, they parted ways. Ragetzo's hunting skills caught the eye of Bounty hunter trainers, and Beasted was called back to the war. Their bond, forged in the heat of battle, stayed strong through the years. The Order's Shadow One day on the Imperial fleet, a Dark Lord by the name of Krios summoned Beasted. Krios and Beasted, along with Lord Gaffias and the hunter Remmi-labou, formed the Order's Shadow. A brotherhood to destroy the Order of Knights, whom Beasted had found responsible for his parents and his lover's deaths. He became part of the Shadow's Council, and remains one of their strongest members to date. A Skilled Pilot As the war advanced, so did the battlefield. Both Republic and Imperial armies found themselves duking it out in space battles. Because of this, Beasted volunteered to become a starfighter pilot for Shadow Squadron, the premier collection of pilots from the Order's Shadow. As designation, Shadow Leader, he takes command across battles in muliple systems. Category:Human Category:Sith Category:The Order's Shadow